To Lament
by LyssieBee
Summary: Set in a time when pokeballs didn't exist and battling was an underground sport, Evelyn pulls her mother's last straw, and she's sent to Jubilife City where her father is working as a detective at Eterna yard. Little does Evelyn know that Jubilife has an underbelly that everyone tries to hide. Steampunk/Victorian themed, rated M for later themes, language, gore. BAD SUMMARY D:


**This is just a piece that I felt the urge to begin writing. This won't be updated as frequently as New World, my other fic, unless you guys show a real interest in it. Buuut, I've always wanted to write something with a victorian theme to it and what's better than making it a pokemon fic XD Haha. Also, I thought it'd be interesting to explore an earlier time in the poke-verse such as before pokeballs were invented and pokemon battles and contests were something only done in underground society (Ooo, just two little tidbits of what's to come if I keep writing this fic) But all that aside. I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D**

It had been a cool morning on the estate, it had poured the night before so all the plants were lively and green. One could even hear the happy coos of Pidgey's in the distance as they happily munched away on worms… But I must say, it was rather boring being cooped up in the mansion stuck having Charles, our new butler, school me on piano playing or something as equally booooring. With Father away in Jubilife working some sort of case and mother wrapped up in gossip with Lady Ivy about _another_ social scandal, there was nothing for me to do. Daisy, my handmaid, had insisted that I dress in one of my nicer dresses today, her words being, 'On gloomy days like these, it's best to wear a pretty dress to light up the room.' Or some sort of pish-posh. I would have rather stayed in my night gown than wear this corset and this stiff dress that pinches at my skin. Shinto, my eevee, rested on my lap idly as I stared out the large window in my room. Simply out of boredom I ran the new piloswine hair brush I got from Father through Shinto's silver fur. I ran my hand across his back and hummed with delight at how silky soft his fur was now. The small normal type pokemon looked up at me and mewed, "Eev, Eevie…" He shifted in my lap and pawed at my chest and I smirked, "I'm bored too Shinto…"

I stared out into the courtyard from the window and sighed. I wonder if it would be possible to go outside today, but I was startled from my thoughts when I heard a youthful voice asked from my door, "Would you care for afternoon tea, Miss Grey?"

I turned to face the door to see Charles standing there with a tray of pastries and a china tea pot. I brush off my skirt and smiled, "Oh thank you, that would be lovely Charles…" He walked over, I noticed his impeccable posture as he set the tray on a small coffee table I had placed in the middle of my room. He picked up a tea cup and began pouring a dark amber tea into it, I inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the tea immensely, "Charles, what is that?"

As he finished pouring the tea he answered, "An earl grey your mother had shipped from Lilycove City. I recall you saying this was your favourite." Charles walked over and gave me the porcelain dish and as I took the cup from him, I wafted the steam towards my face.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." I gave the butler a warm smile and he gave me a bow.

"My pleasure, Miss Grey." His uncut silver hair falling forward into his face. I took a long sip of my tea, pleased by the taste.

I than looked up at Charles as he waited for me to ask something of him. He was still a young man, probably only in his early twenties but he was an impeccable butler. He remembered everything we asked of him, polite, and even when we didn't ask he knew what we wanted. He was prefect. And of course I would never say this to a soul but he was quite easy on a lady's eyes. I set the teacup onto the saucer I had in my other hand and spoke, my voice sounding a tad exhausted, "You must know Charles. You needn't be so formal around me. I won't scold you like mother does." I reached for two lemon pastries off the tray, but since it was a bit too far away, Charles quickly picked up the tray and held it closer so I could get a good look at the assortment of sweets.

"I will keep that in mind, Miss Grey." He replied, his tone carrying the same politeness as always. I picked up the treats I had been eyeing before hand and gave one to Shinto who had been pawing at my skirt for the past few minutes. Once the pokemon had wrapped his mouth around the treat I began to indulged on one myself.

Shinto cooed as he licked and nibbled at the pastry and I stroked his head, smiling fondly at my pokemon. But I than turned to Charles and took another sip of my tea, "Please, call me Eve when mother isn't around. Miss Grey is my older sister…"

Charles turn his gaze down to me and gave me a uncomfortable look, "I'd rather not, Miss Grey…"

I sighed, "Would Evelyn be more to your liking…?" I truly didn't like being called Miss Grey. My older sister as I mentioned before was Miss Grey, if anyone used the name they wouldn't think of me but of her. None of the servants in the house would ever use my first name. It was simply frustrating!

"As you wish… Miss Evelyn." He bowed his head, and I could tell he still felt awkward with using my name. I personally blame my mother for this, her need for perfection has made all the house servants nervous wrecks. I finished my cup of tea and exhaled. I felt much better after having afternoon tea and I gave Charles a smile holding my empty cup out to him.

"Thank you so much for the snack, Charles." The butler retrieved the tea cup and saucer from me and set it on the tray.

"Of course, Miss… Evelyn." He picked up the tray and began heading out of my room when I called out, "By the way Charles… If you happen to see Daisy could you please send her up to my room?"

Charles smiled and bowed one last time to me, "Of course." Than he swiftly left.

Even though my outlook was a bit brighter after enjoying some sweets, I was still bored out of my mind. So I had decided that maybe since nothing was happening inside that maybe I could find something to do outside. As long as mother doesn't see me, I might actually have a good time today.

I held Shinto close to my chest, squeezing the little silver Eevee, "Ready to have a bit of an adventure?"

A young girl came trotting into my room after ten minutes or so. Her honey blonde hair falling out from underneath her bonnet, "Oh, Miss Grey. Do you need something?" Her dainty face flustered and I wasn't quite sure what I had been interrupting but it had appeared she had sprinted here from where that was.

I pushed Shinto off of my lap and onto the sofa cushion beside me. Standing up I began to walk over to the youthful hand maid, adjusting my skirt as I went, "Daisy, I'm sorry but could you help me change into my riding attire? I think I'd like to go for a walk."

Daisy pushed some of her wispy hair out of her face, "Of course, Miss Grey." She let out a sigh of relief as she wiped her forehead, she seemed to be completely winded.

As I stood beside the girl, I noted that she was a good three inches taller than me and more slim than I but I still felt tiny beside her. Daisty began to guide me over to the large room divider I had tucked to the side of my room as a place to change. Daisy than asked politely, "Miss Grey, could you please step up onto the stool for me." I quickly did as she ask and turn my back to her so she could begin to undressing me.

As her thin hands began to work at the cinch on the back of my dress, I ask hesitantly, "So, how are you Daisy?" To be perfectly honest, I didn't have very many friends. The girls my mother always introduced me to were as vain as she was, and than the women my sister spends her afternoons with are even worst. Than none of the servants in the house believe that its slightly for a young lady like me to spend any of her free time with someone of their class. I don't want to socialize with who I'm allowed to and those I wish to spend time with think I'm above them. It was rather frustrating like many other things.

Daisy didn't pause for a second as she finally slipped the gown off of me and I was left standing there in my camisole, corset and petticoat. "Oh, you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about my day, Miss Grey." She rested her hand on my waist and turned me around to face her.

"But I would truly like to know, Daisy." My eyes drifted down and I noticed Shinto had found a piece of lace and was batting it around on the floor just around the corner of the room divider.

Daisy sighed as she reached for a dark red dress that was resting just over the edge of the room divider and she slid it over my head. For a moment I became completely lost in the folds of the fabric until Daisy pushed my head through the unbutton neck of the dress. She firmly turned me once again and began doing up the dress.

"If you truly wish to know, I spent most of my day catering to your mother and Lady Ivy." Now her frazzled appearance was explained.

I replied with a simple, "Oh."

She finished lacing the back of my dress when she began dressing me in yet another layer of clothing, this being my long riding coat. She began buttoning up the brass buttons down the front. "I hope you don't mind me saying but your mother can be a very…" She cut herself off, realizing that it was probably best not to continue her train of thought.

"Demanding." I offered and Daisy just bowed her head and nodded slightly. I gave her a comforting smile, "If something is ever bothering you, please consider speaking to me about it."

Daisy looked at me, slightly wide eyed. "B-but won't you tell Lady Grey?" I shook my head, my dark ringlets falling around my shoulders.

"Of course not." I laughed slightly, "Dare I say, I might even agree with you."

Daisy began to laugh modestly along with me, but she quickly cut herself short, "I mustn't be to forward. Your mother has already scolded me once before hand." She finished dressing me by helping me lace my leather boots.

"Daisy, as long as you're in my presence you mustn't worry about such things."

The young hand maid smiled and than replied as she stood up from her kneeled position, "You are ready for the world, Miss Grey."

I thanked her readily and sent her on her way. I looked to my eevee and smirked, "Are you prepared to sneak out of the mansion, Shinto?"

**Please pardon any spelling or grammatical errors and feel free to point them out. And like always, please review :D**


End file.
